Spirit Guardian Animals Hunted
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Wyatt and his friends they thought that now that they're together they thought that saving the world was enough. But when they save The Spirit Princess and see The Spirit Watcher, they then realize that they're about to save not just one but two worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Previously On Spirit Guardian Animals Wild Born

Wyatt used to be the son of Eric the guardsman of the village.

Then he would be a part of the annual gathering of Spirit Guardian Animals.

He is then introduced to Hilda and her friends.

Then he goes with Donnie to the Spirit Academy.

When they finally made it, he would then meet Roman Mabli and Asuka.

During a race, Wyatt almost gave up during a race. But his friends made him keep him going and he would finish the race.

We get to know about the Dream Stones.

Wyatt would graduate from the Spirit Academy.

The other 3 wouldn't graduate and get stripped of their Spirit Guardian Animals.

Donnie would then give Wyatt and his friends a new mission: to deliver the Spirit Stones to the Spirit Temple.

Then they would learn that they would have to face Nibiru.

They would then know that one adventure may end but the next adventure was about to begin

Donnie would then see Kenji The Spirit Watcher to let him know that Wyatt and his friends have gone on their journey.

He would then know that they would do the one thing no one would ever do: defeat Nibiru and prevent Doomsday and the end of everything.

And now the adventure continues.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking A Break

Wyatt and his friends decided to take a break during their journey because sometimes it's good to take a break.

They knew this journey was going to be quite long so they knew breaks once in a while were definitely needed.

So while the others were relaxing, Wyatt went to go make sure the Dream Stones.

"Hey Wyatt are the Dream Stones okay?" Hilda asked him

"Yes they're doing just fine." he replied to her

"Well that's good to know." Peter then said

"Hey guys?" Wyatt then asked them

"Yes Wyatt?" Ralph then said to him as they were drying off

"Do you ever wonder if there something following us?" he then said

"What do you mean?" Jack then asked him

"I'm just saying that maybe someone out there wants the Dream Stones and would give them to Nibiru.'" Wyatt then said

"Don't worry buddy I honestly don't think anyone would ever want to steal the Dream Stones." Tom then replied

"And besides if they were to steal the Dream Stones, they would have to go through us to get them." Milo then said

"Oh and they wouldn't stand a chance against us." Wendy then said

"Well you're right actually because no one would ever steal these stones from us." Wyatt then said

"So what now?" John then asked

"Yeah I also want to know what's next?" Michael also asked

"Well we do have to continue our journey and we must make sure the Dream Stones are safe and not let Nibiru have them." Rocky then said

"Rocky's right so we should get going." Wyatt then said to the gang.

And so they continued on and what they didn't know was that something was coming for them.

But thankfully it wouldn't be a bad guy or thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Meet Eli

While Wyatt and his friends were walking in the woods, they were making sure nothing would either get in their way or attack them.

The woods were they were going through was quite dark and mysterious because they really didn't knew what would be in store for them.

Then all of a sudden, they thought they heard something coming for them.

So they formed a circle with Wyatt in the circle with the Spirit Stones.

Suddenly it came closer so they were well prepared for what was coming.

But when they could finally see it, they were honestly surprised to see who it was.

For Wyatt he's never seen anything like that ever in his life.

For Hilda and his friends however they knew who that thing was.

"Another Spirit Guardian Animal? And he's blue and also an elephant." Wyatt then said

"It's Eli one of our most loyal friends. It's good to see you again." Hilda then said to him

"Well it's good to see you guys." Eli then said

'Eli, why are you here?" Peter then asked him

"I came to help you guys on your journey to deliver the Spirit Stones to the Spirit Temple and to stop Nibiru and prevent Doomsday." Eli then replied to him

"Well that explains a lot." Ralph then said

"Oh and who's that with you guys?" Eli then asked them

"Him? That's Wyatt he chose us and is going with us on this journey and we're with him because we're his Spirit Guardian Animals." Jack then replied to Eli

Eli then came towards Wyatt and he didn't know what to do at all.

He also was a bit nervous around him because he's never seen such a beautiful creature before.

"What's the matter Wyatt you look nervous." Eli then said to him

"Well it's just man i've never seen something like you ever." Wyatt replied

"Oh it's okay buddy I know that yes this is new to you but don't worry we'll be just fine." Eli then said to him

"I hope so. I really do." Wyatt replied

And so they then continued on their journey.

Now you would think that the gang wouldn't have any trouble yet, well that's about to change for them.

Let's just say things would get quite interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Going Through A Village

The gang then went through a village where most humans lived in.

Now the village was where the shops where all set and most of the residents live above the shops.

And most of the residents have shops to sell what they have to offer.

So when Wyatt and his friends were in the village, they knew the residents have never seen anything like them ever.

Heck even the children were in awe of what they were seeing and they knew they were quite something.

Let's just say they've never seen anything like them ever.

But they were traveling through the village, they knew something was wrong.

Usually most of the children would be playing around but this time however not many children were out.

Now the gang was wondering why so they decided to ask a doctor on what's going on.

"Doctor what's going on with the children?" Wyatt asked him

"Well apparently Nibiru must've gotten into their dreams and take over their lives." the doctor then replied to him

"So is there a way me and my friends can help?" Wyatt then asked him

"There is, do you by chance have the Dream Stones?" the doctor then asked him

"Why yes we do." Wyatt replied

"It's been told that when you and your friends have all of the Spirit Stones, you can defeat Nibiru." the doctor then said

"So it's up to us huh?" he then asked him

"Well if no one will stop Nibiru then who will?" the doctor then replied

"Ok doc then we know what we need to do." Wyatt replied

"Good luck and be careful out there." the doctor then said to them

And so Wyatt and his friends kept going on their journey and they knew they had to stop Nibiru before it's too late.

But now they know if no one will stop Nibiru then who will?


	5. Chapter 5

Attack Of The Wolves

But when they continued on their journey, they knew something was after them.

They just didn't know it yet.

So while they were walking they thought that something was following them.

They knew that whoever or whatever it was they would be ready.

But suddenly they heard someone scream and they looked all around but they saw nothing.

Then they heard the scream again and when they were able to see where it came from, and as it turns out it was The Spirit Princess and she was surrounded by the wolves possessed by Nibiru.

So the gang then got the Mind Stone and use it on the wolves and the next thing you knew they were no longer possessed by Nibiru.

The princess then knew they were the ones chosen by save the real and dream world from Nibiru.

"Thank you for saving me." The Princess then said to them

"Our pleasure princess because we made sure those wolves would never get you." Wyatt then said to her

"Wait are those the Dream Stones?" she then asked them

"Why yes they are." Hilda then replied to her

"Of course you guys are chosen to stop Nibiru and prevent Doomsday." she then said

"Well that's what Donnie told us." Peter then replied to her

"Man Donnie was right because you guys really are that brave when it came to saving me from the wolves." she then replied to him

"Let's just say we know how to save lives." Ralph then replied

"That's true. Speaking of which, i'm on my way to go talk to Kenji The Spirit Watcher and I was hoping you guys would come with." she then said to them

"Of course Princess we'll go with." Jack then replied to her

And so off they went to go see Kenji The Spirit Watcher and what they didn't know was that saving The Spirit Watcher the gang thought was enough.

But as it turns out they would eventually save not just one world but two worlds.


	6. Chapter 6

Going To The Spirit Watcher

So Wyatt the gang and the Spirit Princess decided to continue on their journey.

They knew that The Spirit Watcher was going to need their presence so they decided to go see him.

Now Wyatt always knew life was going to be quite unpredictable but now that the Spirit Princess was with them, he knew this was quite unexpected.

"So Princess do you by chance have a name or is just the Spirit Princess is your name?" Wyatt then asked her

"Actually I do have a name and it's Katie." she then replied to him

"Well that's a good name indeed." Hilda then said

"Why thank you." Katie then replied to her

"So I know this may seem weird to ask but you know The Spirit Watcher?" Peter then asked her

"Well yes I do because i've known him for years and no he's not my father." Katie then replied to him

"Oh well that answers a lot." Ralph then said

"So yeah let's just say we've known each other since day 1." Katie then said

After they had a chat they then kept going to go see The Spirit Watcher and to figure out how to stop Nibiru.


	7. Chapter 7

The Talk To The Spirit Watcher

And so they were able to make it to The Spirit Hall where The Spirit Watcher was waiting for them.

Once he saw them with Katie with them, he then knew they cared about anyone who they've saved.

"Wyatt and friends, I see you also have The Spirit Princess with you." he then said to them

"Well she was surrounded by wolves so we knew she mattered so we made sure those wolves would never harm her ever again." Wyatt then replied to him

"So Katie are you okay?" he then asked her

"Yes I am and while I was with them, I knew these guys were the right choice for this job." Katie then replied to him

"So great Spirit Watcher what now?" Hilda then asked him

"Well what do you mean exactly?" he then asked them

"You see we went through a village and saw what Nibiru was doing and we need to know what's next for us." Peter then said to him

"Well I knew you would say that because in order to defeat Nibiru you must go to DreamLand." he then said to them

"Wait what's DreamLand?" Ralph then asked him

"It's a place where anyone can either be a part of the fun or learn more about themselves." The Spirit Watcher then said to them

"Basically it's where anyone can escape to and not worry about life." Katie also said to them

"So what would we do while we're there?" Jack then asked The Spirit Watcher

"Well your plan is to go to DreamLand and stop Nibiru once and for all. Any questions?" The Spirit Watcher then said to them

No one said anything and well let's just say at least not a lot of questions were needed

"So with that said Katie take them to the Dream Room where they will be going to DreamLand." he then said to Katie

And so Katie took Wyatt and the gang to the Dream Room and for the gag they knew they're about to enter a world where dreams live.

Also maybe defeat Nibiru once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

Coming Up On DreamLand

Wyatt and his friends go to DreamLand.

Along the way they meet new friends.

They also learn about how The Spirit Stones came to be.

Also they learn about how Nibiru was born.

Wyatt gets to know more about his friends.

They also see what damage Nibiru has done there.

And finally realize that being in DreamLand maybe the only way to stop Nibiru once and for all.


End file.
